


A Taste Of Paradise

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cockslut Sam, Hunter Gabriel, Hunter Lucifer, M/M, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s an angel that got injured during a battle in Heaven and fell to Earth. Once two hunters find him, he really doesn’t expect them to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTTY SMUT! <3

Sam could hear the sound of their  voices talking behind his back in a hushed tone, coaxing compliments to his wings as fingers shoved under his feathers making his breathing hitch and his jaw drop. He tipped his head back at the hand that slipped into his hair and tugged at his lush locks, hazel eyes fixed to the ceiling as the reassuring words and the deliberate touch of their hands carried on.

"I think he likes it." one of them said, smirk clear in their voice.

A gentle, almost teasing tug at Sam's primary feathers and he began to keen in pleasure, eyes forced closed at the bolt of electricity that shot up his spine and made his wings flutter under their control.

"Seems like he does, huh." the other chuckled.

The angel was blessed for these two humans to have found him lying unconscious in a dark alley, badly injured. It astonished him how gentle they were with him. These men had no intention to cause him any harm or trouble, but instead, they took him under their wing and Sam sincerely appreciated it even though he remained silent when they had taken him with on a trip back to their bunker located somewhere in Kansas.

He remembered them giving out their names just in case. Gabriel and Lucifer. Both brothers. Both hunters. And Sam was curious to why they hadn't decided to chop his head off with an axe yet or even worse; hammer his wings into the wall as a punishment and stab him right in the heart with an angel dagger.

They hunted monsters, still they treated him like he was anything but one.

And here they were at last, three days later having fully rested at their place; Sam spread out with his belly on a bed, along with these two humans who were towering over him, taking good care of his injuries as he was too weak to heal them himself. They were curious about the advantages he had over them, whispered to each other about his  enormous wings that clearly left them in awe and Sam felt like his body was being worshipped as Lucifer pressed a cloth against the bleeding spots and Gabriel gently played around with his feathers.

He couldn't hold back a sound. Both the pain that came from his wounds and the pleasure that came from the way they groomed his wings with delicacy forced a whine out of his mouth, unintentionally  bucking his hips into the mattress beneath him.

Both of the men laughed in amusement at the small reactions that came from the earger  angel, and the hand in Sam's hair softly drew back.

"You like that?"

Sam hadn't really said a lot of words since the moment they took him with, besides his name and even told him what happened into that alley, but this time he fought his timidity and blurted out a quick shameless " _Yes_!" to their question. He wasn't all too familiar with the the way his pants became tight and the sudden arousal that drastically grew inside of him, so he did what his natural instincts were telling him to and he automatically moaned at the four hands to roamed over his back and his sides, massaging his skin.

"Oh, so noisy. I'm starting to like where this is going." Gabriel purred with a grin plastered onto face as he glanced at Lucifer with a hint of a mischievous sparkle displaying into both his honey brown eyes, "I think this whole feather playin' turns Cherub here on."

"Do you think he'd still be able to make those pretty noises with my dick in his mouth?"

"Hmm, I think we'll have to find out."

Both brothers hovered over him from behind in a second and placed their hot mouths over the arch of each of Sam's wings, Gabriel's tongue slipping under the sensible feathers to tease the skin underneath them, and Lucifer's teeth grazing over the radius bone which got Sam to clutch at the sheets and huff a breath before moaning in delight. He couldn't put his hips to a halt, they kept on humping the mattress in desperation - in need of contact.

"Sit up, kiddo."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He sat and turned around to face them, falling on his hands and knees in front of Gabriel with his spit-shiny lips parted wide. Lucifer cursed in the background at the sight and began fumbling with belt as Gabriel leaned in to brush his lips against Sam's, receiving a soft moan of the angel as hands were being placed on his flushed cheeks.  
"Please."

The younger hunter smirked, "Please what?" he questioned, pressing a brief first kiss to Sam's lips, "This?"

"Yes." Sam moaned, leaning forwards for more and Gabriel gladly delivered as soon as possible, lips claiming those of the angel as hands ascended up into his blonde hair and pushed him closer to deepen the kiss. Gabriel spread Sam's lips open with his tongue and lightly pulled at one of his feathers from behind, the tip of his index finger tickling the downy barbs which made Sam shudder in glee.

Lucifer approached, fully exposed except for the boxers he was still wearing, but he was too damn impatient for his own good. The angel looked so fucking good on his four paws, eager to be touched yet so compliant to the two brothers like the good boy he was.

As soon as Gabriel pulled out of the kiss, Lucifer grabbed Sam's chin and rolled his tongue over the angel's lips before kissing them with a dominant growl as a sudden hand clawed at his back, probably leaving a few marks since he could feel Sam's nails hungrily ramming over his flesh.

"Would you like my brother to fuck you from behind as you take my cock, cherry top?" he murmured over Sam's lips, electric blue eyes taking in the admirable view of Sam's long lashes upclose.

The angel just nodded shyly and nuzzled the man's cheek, desperate for an extended kiss which made Lucifer laugh before giving him just what he needed. Then, he gently smacked Sam's rear in a playful manner, whispering in his ear to pull his boxers down for him. And Sam, drowned in sheer arousal did as what was asked of him, trembling fingers tucking themselves under the waistband of the older hunter's boxers and pulling them down to free his hard cock.

Gabriel was fully exposed the moment Sam's mouth was around the tip of Lucifer's dick, already gently  sucking on it to experiment. He climbed the bed behind Sam, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer and pulling the cap open before drizzling some onto his fingers, the thick liquid sticking to his skin. Once done warming them up, he began teasing Sam's hole with his index finger, the unexpected coldness making the angel moan around Lucifer's cock.

"Fuck - he actually manages to make sound." the elder hunter said under his breath, taking a firm grip on Sam's hair as he began focusing on thrusting into his mouth, guiding those perfect stretched lips further onto his dick until he was hitting the back of his throat on repeat.  
  
"Look at that masterpiece of a tooshie." Gabriel gave Sam's ass a hard slap, getting their sub to firmly hold onto the back of Lucifer's thighs as one single slick finger slowly pushed inside of him, "Perfect."

Sam's tongue was a miracle by the look on the elder hunter's face. His blue eyes were dark with lust and his lips swollen from biting them as he proceeded on face-fucking him and watched. And Sam was ultimately starting to get the hang of how it worked, his tongue sweeping the man's shaft as he took the slight burn on his scalp from the good chunk of hair that Lucifer was holding onto.

Suddenly he drawled a loud and long lasting moan, removing his mouth once Gabriel added another finger in his ass and leisurely scissored him open in the most gentlest way he could.

"Please touch - _touch them_ , I -- I -- _please_ ," Sam managed to stutter out, his cheeks heating up as he did, "Touch my wings, or - or my feath-- _oh_ , _yes_!"

Lucifer gently tugged at Sam's primary coverts making him gasp and emit a sound that came straight from Heaven. Both hunters glanced at each other, left astounded by how the angel began to simply beg for more in the most desperate voice, fucking himself onto Gabriel's fingers with all the bit of energy that was left inside of him.

"That's it Sammy," Gabriel bit his lip, "Let it all out like a good boy."

The hand in Sam's hair gently tugged him back down, forcing him to take Lucifer's length in his mouth again with a needy moan, lips coated in saliva as he worked his way down the hunter's cock, trying to please him in the best way he could while fingers continued to prep him up. Gabriel curved them a few times as a reward for obeying like he should that sent a shiver down his entire body, encouraging him to continue swallowing Lucifer's cock with pretty little noises that he couldn't repress.  
  
"Does my angel want to be fucked while he's sucking off my brother's dick?"

Sam nodded frantically without removing his sweet pair of pink lips from where it belonged, and closed his eyes at the new hand that moved into his hair, rubbing his head  affectionally in an attempt to show him that he was being loved. And Sam relished the feeling of it, pressed closer all the while his tongue dug into Lucifer's split for a short second which 'caused an immediate groan, before his teeth gently scraped the shaft of the man's cock.

"Keep doing that with your teeth and I swear I'll end up choking you with my cock." Lucifer said between pants before he keened in pleasure, head tipped back, "Fucking gift of _Heaven_ is what you are."  
  
The angel's wings stretched a little when he felt the tip of Gabriel's cock at his entrance, and kisses gingerly being placed along his spine before he slowly pushed inside of Sam.

Sam groaned at the burning sensation, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. But by the reassuring voices from both the hunters that instantly promised him in a murmur that it would feel better in the next few seconds, he tried to disregard the pain for as long as he could, taking their word for it while Gabriel carefully slid inside of him, filling him up just perfectly.

" _Fuck_ , you're so tight," the younger hunter moaned, forehead collapsing against Sam's back as he sluggishly began rocking his hips, "Pretty fucking sure I'm gonna cum fast like this."

"I feel like I'm getting close already."  
  
"You better not fucking cum without me," Gabriel said in a deep, commanding tone that made Lucifer bite his lip so hard it might've drawn blood, his hand tightening the grip on Sam's hair as his thrusts became more frantic.

"Or - or what?"

"Or I'll have you lie down onto my lap and spank you twenty times until your ass gains my most favorite shade of red."

Lucifer made the most pathetic noise at that, "Fuck _me_ , that's the _hottest_ thing I've ever heard you say."

Gabriel laughed quietly before pressing his lips at a specific part of Sam's sensible wings, loving the way they brushed against his skin and the new sound that left the angel's mouth as he nuzzled the feathers with his nose and quickened the pace of his thrusts afterwards.

Sam didn't know what the hell he had done to get himself into this situation, but he enjoyed every second of it. Whatever Lucifer and Gabriel had in mind, he couldn't be happier to receive and provide as long as it pleased one of them. How the tips of Gabriel's slender fingers were massaging his scalp through his hair while he occupied himself with Sam's enormous wings, how Lucifer praised at the feeling of Sam's wet, hot mouth sucking him off, hand busy twisting his shaft a few times, that maybe they hadn't been exactly seeking for someone to take care of, but that they were the sort of tender souls who would love to do so.

He had only known them for about three days yet he began to have strong feelings and longed to keep being around those two.

"Shit, I don't think I can -- _fuck_ \-- Gabriel, I can't--" Lucifer liberated a strangled moan when Sam popped one of his balls into his mouth, "I don't think I'm going to hold any fucking longer than this."  
  
The younger hunter groaned, "Then cum with me, brother."

Sam stretched his lips over the older man's cock again, making a small noise when Lucifer's release weighted down on his tongue and Gabriel shot his own hot load inside of him, both of the brothers shouting in sync. He savored the salty taste, licked his lips clean when he removed himself from Lucifer and looked up at him through his long lashes, Gabriel soon pulling out of him and cum leaking from Sam's hole.

"Now let's take care of you, hm?"

Sam was immediately being pulled down with his back onto the mattress, bewildered with what they meant and why they were grinning at him like that. Well, it didn't exactly hit him until both of the hunters peppered his neck with kisses and made a path descending down his body, biting at the area of skin just below his navel and then proceeding onto his cock, one of them busy sucking the tip and the other licking his balls.

If Sam was standing on top of a mountain whilst shouting with such high vocals, surely the entire world would know just how fucking good those experienced lips felt around himself and how much love and care Lucifer and Gabriel put into it at the same time.

"Such a sweet taste of Heaven," Gabriel praised as he licked along Sam's shaft and back down, Lucifer's fingers gingerly pinching the inside of his thighs as he worked his way with what he had.

And not soon after, Sam came himself when the two brothers shared his cock, tongues being dragged back and forth over the split and each one taking a one minute turn to suck him off until it was clear that he was close to cumming. He quickly spilled his own hot release over his stomach, shouting to the high-Heavens as he did.

It was done.

Sam took a moment to breathe, to simply relax covering his own face with his hands as he was sweating all over and he felt two bodies being pressed into his side, one arm draping over his stomach and another over his chest to keep him close and comfort.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriel asked, reaching out to pull Sam's hands down and make sure that he wasn't hurt. But no, the angel just looked extremely exhausted. His hazel eyes had lost their sparks, and he just lazily blinked at Gabriel when Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I think we should let him rest."

Gabriel smiled when he rubbed his thumb over Sam's cheek and his eyes began to close.  
  
"Yeah, you might be right."


End file.
